


Fate Brought Us Together

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Cardverse Works [3]
Category: Cardverse Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: "There were many scenarios that if someone had told Kiku he would be placed in them…  Well he would have had a hard time believing them to be true, and he would probably tell the person so."Kiku thinks about how fate led him to where he was now.





	Fate Brought Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting patiently for me to return to Floating while I'm on hiatus, this is for you. Thank you.

There were many scenarios that if someone had told Kiku he would be placed in them…  Well he would have had a hard time believing them to be true, and he would probably tell the person so.  He would never have believed he would have the Queen of Heart’s mark appear on his hip. There would be no way he would have been escorted from his simple house to the palace of Heart in a parade-like manner.  No ring would be on his finger from a man he felt himself falling slowly in love with more and more as each day with him passed. It would all just never have crossed his mind. But here he was with those things having happened and the ring sitting snugly on his finger.

“Kiku!”

The cheerful voice of Feliciano called, breaking Kiku of his thoughts and bringing his attention to the other man who was running to where he was.

“What is it?”

Kiku asked, voice calm but amused, as the other came to a stop and flapped wildly.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!  I worried I wouldn’t find you. Ludwig has been looking for you as well.  Do you know how late it is?”

The energetic man asked, and Kiku’s brows furrowed as he looked to the sky.  The colors of sunset met his eyes, finally registering, along with the slight chill that had come to the air.  His eyes went back to Feliciano, who was giving him an excellent attempt at a stern look.

“I had not realized.  It seems I got stuck in my thoughts.”

He said, standing from the chair he had been sitting in for the whole time he had been in the gardens.  Feliciano gave a sigh and a concerned smile appeared on his face.

“Kiku…  What thoughts?”

He asked, and Kiku gave him calm smile in return.

“Nothing bad.  Just about how the fates placed me where I am.”

Feliciano’s smile became a little brighter then.

“I’m glad they did.  Ludwig is so happy with you!  Before he was so… Broody.”

The man responded, and Kiku covered his smile with the sleeve of his Kimono.

“Goodness, the Jack speaks of blasphemy.  My husband, the King, broody?”

Feliciano took on a look of mock horror.

“I speak out of term?  Never my Queen!”

Kiku let out a giggle then, and lowered the sleeve to where his smile was visible.

“You aren’t the first to say so.  But it still makes my heart happy to hear that my Ludwig is livelier with me.”

Feliciano smiled back and then gestured towards the entrance to the castle from the garden.

“We should go and get you dined then!  Like I said, Ludwig has been waiting!”

Kiku nodded, reaching down to grab the sun parasol he had apparently put aside, then he followed his good friend and Jack.

* * *

When the two reached the dining room, Kiku paused outside the doors and peered through the crack between the two.  Inside, he could see Ludwig, resting his face on a fist, supporting his arm on the arm of his chair. The look on his face was one of concern, but he spoke softly to the woman who was asking him if he wanted his water refilled, telling her that it would be appreciated.  Kiku gave a loving smile at that. For all his supposed sternness in public, the man had a heart that was more valuable than any jewel or precious metal.

Finally, he pushed open the door slightly, allowing for it to signal his arrival before he entered with an ever amused Feliciano (who had watched the scene of before with a soft smile of his own) following in after.  Ludwig was to his feet instantly, moving to pull Kiku’s chair out for him.

“Thank you Ludwig.”

Kiku said, as he took a seat and allowed his husband to push his seat forward again.

“I was worried.  You usually don't stay outside for so long once the night cold sets in.”

Ludwig takes his seat as he says this, a hand reaching out in askance for Kiku’s.  Kiku gave him his hand.

“I was lost in thought.  As I told Feli, I was thinking about how the fates put me on this path.”

Kiku explained, the loving smile back on his face as Ludwig kissed his hand.

“I'll be forever grateful that they did.”

He said, then he looked towards Feliciano.

“My thanks for finding him.”

There were two meanings to those words meant for the past and now.  Feliciano waved his hand in front of his face.

“It was no problem!  After all, I’m your Jack!”

He said before he bowed.

“I’ve got to go now though!  I’m pretty sure that my brother is wondering where I am!”

He said standing again.  Ludwig gave him a smile and a dismissed gesture, then the other was gone.  Kiku shook his head fondly as he watched the two’s interaction. At that moment was when the wait staff came out and started placing the food down, one of the men asking Kiku what he would prefer to drink that night.

“My usual please Aki.”

The man nodded and gave Kiku a small bow and smile before disappearing back into the kitchen.  Kiku turned his attention then to the food brought out. Three simple dishes of a soup, a salad, and main dish of chicken, to split between the two royals.

“They did wonders again tonight.”

He remarked as Ludwig set about dividing the meals.

“They always do.  I made sure that they had extra chicken for the staffs meals tonight as well.  Considering this is a little more expensive than we are used to.”

Ludwig said in agreement, and Kiku found himself smiling once more.

“Then why such a meal?”

He asked, a small look of confusion on his face.  Ludwig gave a small chuckle.

“I didn’t think you would forget My Love.  Today was the day you said that the Queen’s heart mark appeared on your hip.  Today was the first day you came to the castle. Today was the first day that we met.”

He said and Kiku felt his heart bursting with joy, surprise, love, and slight embarrassment.

“That was on this day?”

“All those years ago.  Yes My Love.”

Kiku’s eyes felt a little watery.

“You always know how to make me feel so…  Overwhelmed with happiness.”

Ludwig gave him a heartfelt smile then.

“Only you, My Love, only ever for you.”

And Kiku began to cry tears that carried his emotion with them, while a beautiful smile took hold of his face, never to leave that night.  He could only give a happy, though wet, laugh when Ludwig started to panic a little at the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work!


End file.
